


For The First Time

by SuccumbToDarkness



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, My First Fanfic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccumbToDarkness/pseuds/SuccumbToDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfic, written while listning to For The First Time by The Script. I'm not good at summaries so just read for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction. I know it's probably horrible but I'm not use to writing both parts. I usually role-play alot and I left my kik name on my bio so you guys can role-play with me and help me out with ideas ^^; thanks.

For The First Time  
Soul x Maka

Soul and Maka were sitting in the living room of their two bedroom apartment, drinking the wine that Soul had brought home for the occasion. Soul had just became a death scythe less than a month ago but Lord Death had told him that he would be stationed in Germany with in the next few days. They were celebrating the fact that he was a death scythe and that he was already appointed a mission. 

She didn't want him to leave and Soul didn't want to leave her, he loved her too much to leave her for that long. They had never been apart for more than a week since they were both thirteen, but here they are, both twenty-three, Downing cheap bottles of wine, reminiscing on the past, and smiling with tears in their eyes. Even after knowing each other for years, right then it felt like they were meeting for the first time all over again. He knows that she loves him just as much as he did, no words were needed to express that.  
After a few more glasses of wine Maka had let her facade drop and she cried into Soul's chest, not wanting to be with out her scythe. Soul could only wrap his arms around her and tell her that he would be back before she knew it. He could feel his heart break as he listened to her sobs, trying to get him to stay. Maka had eventually fell asleep in his arms, her face buried into the crook of his neck. He sat there running his fingers through her soft, dirty blonde hair. After he was sure she was fast asleep he picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her down softly before he felt a light tug on his shirt followed by a soft voice, asking him to lay with her. He could only smile and lay beside her, pulling her close to him as she gripped his shirt tightly.  
The next morning Maka woke to the sound of Soul getting his stuff together and her heart immediately sank. She quickly got out of bed and ran into the living room where she saw the man she loved place his house key on the small table and pick up his bag. He looked up as she ran over and hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on hers. He sighed quietly as he felt her start to cry again. He stepped back slightly so he could see her face. He smiled slightly "yeah, these times are hard, there makin' us crazy, don't give up on me baby" he leaned down and kissed her softly as he picked up his bag and walked out, shutting the door quietly.

Maka sat there on the other side of the door, not letting herself chase after him. She knew at that point that her weapon would do anything to come back to her as soon as he could.

~end


End file.
